


How can I make it worth your while?

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Car Sex, Cop Kylo, M/M, Perp Hux, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “Officer Ren, how about a blowjob? Free of charge. Nothing more, I promise. You look stressed, it’s the least I can do.” Armitage suggested.





	How can I make it worth your while?

Kylo sat in his car just parked in front of the obnoxiously loud bar, which he found odd because bars were for talking and drinking, not loud music, then again, most bars are that loud at 11 PM on a Saturday. As he watched his perp all but stride into the club-like bar he checked his notes on the man just as he disappeared into the building: loud, talkative, sexual, and somewhat taunting.

The perp, Armitage Hux, was wanted for prostitution, some counts of vandalism, and a hint of public intoxication, all things that were very illegal in this part of town and Kylo was lucky enough to be stuck with the snarky brat. He sighed as he made sure his cuffs were in their usual spot on his belt and straightened his badge on his shirt pocket. As a county police officer, Kylo rarely saw his bed on long nights and he felt that this was one of those long nights.

Kylo reached for his radio then, mentally preparing himself for the horrid sound of the static that emitted from it for a second, “Perp in sight, ready to engage, over.” He said into the radios microphone, voice as tone dead and bored as ever. He didn’t even care to wait for a callback, the man was small, of course, a backup call wasn’t going to be needed.

He could feel the heat of dirty looks and whispered insults on his back as he entered the bar, though uncaring, his face showed pure hatred of the establishment. The owners knew Kylo and Kylo knew them, considering how many of their customers he’d taken down and taken in. It came to the point that anyone wearing a grey police uniform was automatically allowed in. Customers hated Kylo, but the owners loved him.

Maybe it was due to that bribe money they got every month from the police station.

He spotted the perp almost immediately, that ginger hair sticking out in such a neutral and undiverse crowd of brown hair was all too unmissable. His back was turned to Kylo, facing the bar and downing shot after shot after shot. Kylo scoffed before making his way to the man who looked to be buying drinks for everyone sat near him at the bar because every time he’d take another shot, they’d all cheer.

The closer Kylo got to the strong scent of alcohol and sweat the more his nose scrunched up.

“Armitage Hux,” Kylo said, voice effectively overpowering the music and talking. He set a hand on Armitage’s shoulder roughly, prohibiting him from making a run for it, “You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law.” As Kylo continued to read him his rights he pulled Armitage from his seat and cuffed his wrists behind his back. A chorus of boo’s erupted from the bar as Armitage tripped out of his seat and into Kylo.

“Do not worry, my people, for I shall return soon!” Armitage slurred loudly, “And drinks are still on me!” The crowd cheered and did a quick toast for Armitage as he was dragged from the bar and outside.

With his chest pressed to the hood of Kylo’s cop car, he teased Kylo, “You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Armitage pressed his cheek to the still warm hood in submission, “You know what they say about big boys.” He wiggled his hips back against Kylo’s crotch, which only got him a large hand wrapped around the back of his neck making him groan in slight pain and slight arousal. Kylo hated dealing with guys like Armitage, it either ended in a chase on foot or spit on his face.

Kylo continued on with his duties, “Do you have anything on you that’s gonna stick, stab, or poke me?” He asked, voice full of authority.

“Only if you’re lucky,” Armitage mumbled with a giggle. As Kylo searched him he made so many unnecessary remarks and several unwanted advances that Kylo could barely keep up. At one point he told Kylo he’d blow him for a nickel and let him use him like a tablecloth. Kylo had no idea what that meant, his face full of confusion and slight disgust as he shoved Armitage in the back of his car.

They’d only driven for five minutes until Kylo had to pull over on the side of the road surrounded by forest because Armitage just spoke so fucking much and everything that came out of his mouth was just random crap and also maybe because everytime Armitage spoke about blowing him his dick got just a tad bit harder.

“Will you shut the fuck up already?” Kylo asked as he turned towards Armitage, staring at him with pure determination and anger, “It’s like you just constantly spew shit out your mouth. Do you talk this much while you’re getting fucked? How do people deal with you?” Kylo practically ranted, his fists clenched and his jaw tight.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Armitage replied, puffing his chest out and arching his back to get comfortable the best he could with his wrists still cuffed. Kylo turned back around with a scoff, “C’mon Officer, I’ll show you a really good time.” He pouted, eyes hot on Kylo through the rearview mirror. Kylo

“And I’ll show you a really rough time.” Kylo retorted.

“I’m into that too.” Armitage practically whined, “What’s your name?” He murmured near the bars.

“Ren,” Kylo said.

“Officer Ren, how about a blowjob? Free of charge. Nothing more, I promise. You look stressed, it’s the least I can do.” Armitage suggested.

And Kylo didn’t know why or how but he exited the car, maybe it was the stress or the need to shut the ginger up or the thought that the man would look so pretty with his lips wrapped around his cock but as he opened Armitage’s door he began to unbuckle his pants, “If you bite my dick I’m chocking you to death.” Kylo warned as he pushed his boxers down just enough to uncover his cock. The back of his pants didn't pass his butt, to any car passing by Kylo would just look like a cop checking on a perp.

“Kinky.” Armitage said, eyes not leaving the Cop’s thick cock, “I’ll be a good boy Officer Ren.” Armitage wasted no time and turned towards the open door, taking the head of Kylo’s cock in his mouth the best he could without hands and with such an awkward angle. He strained his neck, licking every inch of Kylo's cock he could reach from time to time.

Kylo groaned against the top of his car, laying his forehead against the cool metal. He laced his fingers through the ginger hair, freezing his movements and fucking into the obedient mouth. He understood one reason as to why Armitage was such a popular prostitute, no gag reflex. God, he didn't have a gag reflex and he talked so much but when someone ordered him to do something, my god, he did it. Armitage was so compliant and so ready to be used, it was astonishing. Kylo tried to stop his mind from wondering and wandering.

But, he wondered if Armitage was as compliant in bed.

When Kylo pulled out, a long line of spit came from his cock and snapped back onto Armitage's chin—making him look so dirty, "Fuck, scoot over," Kylo said quickly, causing Armitage to stare up at him in somewhat shock.

"Are you serious?" Armitage asked with a hoarse voice.

"Do I not sound serious enough for you?" Kylo warned, crouching down just enough to lock eyes with Armitage and wrap his hand around his throat, "Get over there." He said through gritted teeth and pushed Armitage back with the grip he had, watching in amusement as Armitage scrambled a seat over. Kylo didn't even know what he was doing, hadn't the faintest idea of what he wanted, but he knew how much trouble he'd already gotten himself into. So, might as well go on with it.

"Get on your knees for me. On the seat, there you go, good boy." Kylo praised as Armitage followed his every single command. He took the back of Armitage's neck in his hand and led him down to suck his cock once more. If Armitage was so fucking good at sucking dick with his hands behind his back Kylo wanted to know how good he was with his hands free of bounds. Though he didn't trust Armitage enough for that.

Kylo's hands roamed freely, traveling down Armitage's back and over his clothed ass, squeezing and kneading it. Armitage moaned around Kylo's cock, shaking his ass slightly and incouraging Kylo's action's, Kylo snuck his hand past the hem of Armitage's loose-fitting pants and ghosted a finger over his hole. Kylo tried not to imagine how many men had fucked Armitage, how many men had tried to please him and make him theirs.

Kylo pushed a finger into the ginger without much thought.

"I’ll let you fuck me, Officer Ren." Armitage said, resting his cheek against Kylo's thigh and panting slightly as he pushed back against Kylo's finger. He pleaded silently with his eyes, his hair already a mess and his wrists straining against the cuffs "But, if you insist on keeping me cuffed, can I at least have my hands in front of me?" Kylo sighed but obliged, switching Armitage's cuffs from behind him to in front of him as quick as he could.

Armitage settled in Kylo's lap then, cupping his face in his palms, "Can I kiss you, Officer Ren?" Armitage asked, his lips a mere inch from Kylo's own, only leaving enough room for Kylo's to simply nod. He kissed Kylo's once, testing dangerous waters, before going in for the kill. The alcohol on his tongue stained Kylo's mouth. He ground his hips down against Kylo's cock, the rough material of his jeans creating a delicious friction between them as he kissed Kylo with a type of heat only lovers would know.

"How about we get you out of these pants so I can properly fuck you?" Kylo suggested.

Armitage nodded, almost too eagerly.

He slumped to the side and let Kylo unbutton and pull his pants off for him, settling back into the familiar lap though facing the back of the driver's seat. He secured his cuffed wrists over the driver seat headrest and as he ground down in Kylo's lap once again the cops cock slid perfectly between his cheeks, teasing his hole. The grip of Kylo's large hands on his slender hips made Armitage shiver and his hips jerk.

"There's a condom in my pants pocket." Armitage said, his forehead rested on the seat in front of him and he continued to grind back against Kylo, so much that Kylo had to forcibly stop his hips to put the condom on, "Please, for the love of all things holy, put it on and fuck me until I can't remember my own fucking name." Armitage sounded as if he were praying, letting out a pleased sort of whine as the head of Kylo's cock slid past his rim.

His hips jerked erratically at Kylo's painfully slow pace, "Fuck going slow, hurry up."

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Kylo strained, concentrating on not pounding up into Armitage with all he's got.

"No. Hurt me. Please, hurt me," Armitage whined, really pleaded.

This pushed Kylo, pulling Armitage's hips down roughly onto his cock. He pulled Armitage back, flush against his chest, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing tightly while Armitage hopped on his cock. The chain of his cuffs hooked around the driver seat headrest, all these sensations made Armitage shiver and whimper as best he could with Kylo's tight grip on his neck. The sound made Kylo's fingers go tighter and Armitage just took it. He took all of it. Kylo's cock felt bigger—thicker inside of him, almost unbearably thick. Armitage sighed in pure bliss as Kylo's thrust sped up unbearably fast and painfully hard.

"Such a pretty boy," Kylo whispered into Armitage's ear, "And taking everything that I give you, such a good whore." His voice was filthy as he spoke to Armitage, exactly as it should when speaking to such a prostitute like Armitage.

"Yes, yes, yes." Armitage chanted with every one of Kylo's thrusts and praises, "I'm gonna come." Kylo tuts at Armitage's words, reaching his free hand down and around the base of his disregarded cock.

"But, I didn't say you could. Did I? This is about my pleasure, not yours." Kylo said with such a stern tone that it sent shivers down Armitage's spine. Kylo reached forward, unhooking Armitage's cuff from the headrest and pushing him to the side and onto his back. The emptiness that Armitage felt as Kylo exited him was enough to make him whine, "Hush, I'm right here. So needy." Kylo mumbled the last bit as he pushed Armitage's thighs together and to the side, out of the way of the gingers face. He pushed in again just as he had the first time, softly at first but the moment Armitage opened his mouth to protest he pushed in faster.

"I wanna see your face when I tell you to come," Kylo said, his eyes glued to Armitage's face, studying his every quality. The way his eyes would roll back due to pure bliss, how his mouth hung open when Kylo would constantly drive right into that sweet spot, and even though his head was constantly being hit against the door he looked to be in heaven. Kylo came when Armitage let out this purely sinful whimper mixed with a pitched moan, he clenched around Kylo, tight and abrupt, "You wanna come?" Kylo asked, still buried deep in Armitage.

Armitage could only attempt a nod.

"Use your words." Kylo taunted.

Armitage let out a soft sob, "Please, Officer Ren, please." He cried.

Kylo smiled in satisfaction, spreading Armitage's legs and taking his cock in his hand, "Go ahead, come for me." And Armitage did as he was told, falling into a fit. His hips jerked erratically against Kylo's cock, his thighs trembled as he painted his shirt with come, his jaw dropped as he was hit with a powerful orgasm, he bit his lip to stop from screaming, though Kylo's name fell from his lips too many times to keep up as he subconsciously swirled his hips onto Kylo's cock. He hadn't noticed his eyes were shut until he finally opened them, huffing out breaths he didn't know he was holding.

"Fucking Christ." Armitage mumbled as he fully came to, "That was the hardest I've ever come." He smiled a smile that only people that have seen heaven would smile.

"What's your name?" Kylo joked, removing himself from Armitage completely and sitting back in his seat, tucking himself back into his pants and tucking his shirt in.

"Give me a second to remember," Armitage replied.


End file.
